Mon aventure Sindoriesque
by Mister Yellow
Summary: Elle adorait lire des mangas. Beaucoup de mangas. Tout particulièrement des shonens plein d'aventures. Malheureusement ou heureusement, un problème survint en cours de route. Le rêve devint réalité et la réalité devint rêve. Plus jamais elle ne verrait les choses de la même manière et cela, elle le savait.
1. Chapter 1 : Une adolescente

Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas comme dans les mangas ? Pourquoi les garçons dans la réalité ne sont pas de beaux mecs ténébreux à l'intelligence digne d'Einstein ? Pourquoi les amis autour de nous ne sont pas aussi joyeux et aussi loyales quand dans les bandes-dessinées ? Tout simplement pourquoi ?

Pour une jeune fille a la vie monotone, ces questions deviennent rapidement vitales. Dans le cas de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds presque roux que nous allons suivre, c'est exactement le cas. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Léa et a derrière elle seize années de joies et d'études. Sa plus grande passion est le Japon, et par Japon tout particulièrement les mangas. Oui, elle aime les mangas et elle assume pleinement sa passion. Après tout, être passionné de mangas n'est pas plus incroyable qu'être passionné de pêche ? Pour elle c'est un grand oui en italique, gras et souligné au moins trois fois. Elle déteste ceux qui critiquent ouvertement sa passion juste parce qu'ils ne la comprennent pas. Oh oui, elle les déteste et n'hésite pas a leur en mettre dans la figure.

Depuis quelques semaines, la jeune demoiselle a reprit l'école. Après tout un été devant son ordinateur a regardé animes et scans, la revoilà plongée dans les études. Petit bémol, les études c'est pas vraiment son fort. Elle n'est pas idiote, non, mais n'arrive pas a avoir de bonnes moyennes partout. Prenons l'exemple des mathématiques, elle a essayé de comprendre la subtilité de Thalès et le pourquoi des formes canoniques. Rien a faire, sa moyenne frôle les cinq et ne semble pas avoir envie de monter plus haut. Autant dire que chez elle, ses parents ne sautent pas de joie. Le pire, c'est sans doute sa mère, professeur de physique de profession, qui voie sa fille échouée également dans sa matière. Son père est plus indulgent. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas mais bon, c'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut qu'elle le dise "je suis prisonnières de dragons horribles et méchants" autrement dit elle dramatise beaucoup. Ce côté de sa personnalité a tendance a beaucoup énervé certaines de ses connaissances.

En ce beau jour de septembre, chaud et lourd, la demoiselle avait retrouvé ses amies dans le hall de son lycée. Elle avait su s'entourée de personnes appréciant comme elle les mangas, car oui un jour les mangas domineront le monde ! Ah, pardon, revenons au sujet principale. La mâtiné était plutôt passé rapidement et heureusement. A l'heure de dîner, elle discutait avec ses amies, tout particulièrement Elizabeth alias Lizzie une redoutable fan de Magi sachant tout -ou presque- de ce manga. Autant dire que la conversation était animé et digne des plus grands débats jamais connus ! L'après-midi n'en parlons pas, elle avait cours de sport et pensait avoir perdue ses jambes au moins six voir sept.

Le moment préféré dans la journée de Lisa est sans doute le moment ôh tant attendu où elle peut rentré chez elle se goinfrer de gâteaux et désespéré devant les devoirs a faire. Oui, en plus d'être pessimiste, elle mange comme trois personnes réunies et n'a aucune honte avec "son petit kilos de trop". Elle en serait presque fière. Non en faîtes, elle en est fière. Ce prodigieux petit kilos se trouve d'ailleurs au niveau de ses fesses et incroyable mais vrai, elle le fait toujours remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple kilos ! Non ! Il se situe sur mon postérieur et oui ! L'été prochain j'aurai un cul digne d'une brésilienne et là vous aurez vos yeux pour pleurer.

Elle aime argumenter aussi. La prétention est juste une option par contre. Comme dit précédement, elle aimait rentrer chez elle le soir signe de la fin de journée. Mais il y avait un autre moment qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. La nuit. Oui, car qui dit nuit dit rêve et le rêve est moyen de s'évader. Aussi, le soir Léa est toujours prête en avance. On ne rigole pas avec le sommeil ! Elle se plonge dans ses draps chauds, cherche la meilleure position et se met à rêver. En cette belle nuit, on allons apprendre qu'il arrive que le rêve prenne le pas sur la réalité. Non, nous n'allons pas explorer les fin fonds d'une thèse scientifique mais simplement suivre une jeune fille au royaume du rêve, loin des ennuis et là où tout est possible.


	2. Chapter 2 : Où suis-je ?

Ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Un rayon de lumière lui fit les refermer aussitôt. Son matelas ne semblait plus aussi confortable que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée d'ailleurs. Le regard hagard, elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et se mit en position assise du mieux qu'elle put. Devant ceux-ci s'étalaient une sorte de forêt. Une forêt de type tropicale vu la végétation. Elle leva les yeux et ne put voir que de fins rayons traverser le feuillage épais. Dur de se dire que c'était un rayon comme ça qui l'avait réveillé. Enfin réveillée, pas vraiment, étant donné que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve certes à l'aspect bien réel mais un rêve quand même. Baillant quelque peu, Léa se mit debout. Baissant le regard, elle remarqua qu'elle était en pyjama. Tournant le visage sur le côté, elle distingua, derrière elle ses vêtements de la veille et un tube de gloss. Okay. Un rêve tout à fait normal. Levant les épaules et levant les yeux en l'air, elle se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Quand on dort tout peut arriver, non ? Sans aucune pudeur, elle se dévêtit, se changea et abandonna son pyjama là où elle s'était réveillée. Puisqu'elle était là, autant en profiter ! S'étirant, sa marche dans la forêt -peut-être amazonienne- commença. Quelques animaux croisaient son chemin mais pas d'humain. Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une heure elle marcha. Son ventre gronda. Il devait être huit heures, son ventre agissait comme une horloge bien réglée. Petit problème, à part un gloss parfumé framboise, elle n'avait rien à manger sur elle. Et autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des feuilles. Pas de fruits aux couleurs vives, bien gros et juteux. Rien. Et du peu qu'elle savait, les feuilles n'étaient pas adaptées au régime alimentaire de l'humain.  
>Encore une heure plus tard, elle marchait toujours. Ce rêve n'était pas intéressant, elle ne faisait que marcher et avoir faim. Finalement, Léa arriva dans une clairière éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Un éclat doré lui fit regarder sur sa droite. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir un éclair rouge avant de voir un arbre lui foncé dessus.<br>- Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en commençant a courir en sens inverse.  
>Mais d'où venait ce tronc d'arbre ? Son rêve était bien étrange. En courant, elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba à terre. Elle sentit le tronc passé au-dessus de sa tête et un coup d'air fit voler sa chevelure. Les cheveux plein de feuilles et de branches, elle releva son visage et passa une main dessus pour voir que celle-ci était pleine de terre. Faisant la grimace, Léa regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Retour au point de départ. Quoi que cette fois-ci, elle était sale. Que devait-elle faire ? Soupirant, elle recommença à marcher mais cette fois-ci elle changea de direction. Son ventre criait famine, et ses jambes souffraient. Dingue comme ce rêve paressait réel.<p>

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts en piques et habillée de manière presque rock'n'roll déambulait dans le hall de son lycée. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage se demandant pourquoi elle s'agitait autant. Son visage était un peu rouge et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe composé de quatre filles habillées de manière plutôt simple mais plutôt voyante aussi.  
>- Elle n'est pas là ! J'ai appelé sur son portable et ça ne réponds pas. Elle ne donne aucunes nouvelles. Si elle a encore décidé de prendre un nouvelle arrêt de bus pour voir si le trajet était plus court et qu'elle s'est retrouvée à l'autre bout de la ville, je la tue !<br>- Calme toi Lizzie, elle va arriver. En retard comme d'habitude. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'arrive jamais à l'heure ... dit une fille habillé tout en noir et avec les cheveux complètement tressés.  
>Faisant la grimace, la dénommée Lizzie commença a marcher en rond. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le savait. Sa meilleure amie la prévenait toujours pour lui dire si elle serait en retard. Toujours. Si elle ne la prévenait pas, elle pétait un câble et Léa n'appréciait pas, c'est sûr. Quelque chose s'était passée mais personne n'avait jugé utile de la prévenir. La sonnerie du lycée retentit, elle garda dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de chercher le fin mot de l'histoire.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Découverte et inquiétude

**Bienvenue sur le chapitre 3 de "Mon aventure Sindoriesque" !**

**Tout d'abord merci à ma beta, Lurichio-chan, de m'aider avec les fautes ninja qui s'amusent à envahir mes textes (Oh les vilaines ! Je les aurai un jour ! Je les aurai !).**

**Merci à celles (ceux) qui m'on envoyés des reviews pour m'encouragée. J'ai été très touchée (ce message s'adresse surtout aux anonymous).**

**Miyu-chan: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es autant plu ! Ensuite pour le prénom d'Elizabeth, il faut demandé à ma beta, c'est elle qui l'a choisit ! (parce qu'elle l'aimait je suppose ! :D).**

**Ellimac: Et bien la fic est posté et prête à être lu ! :D**

[ ]

-Après la forêt amazonienne bienvenue devant un mur en pierre haut d'au moins 20 m ! Souriez vous êtes filmés !

Léa avait les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés à leur maximum. Devant se trouvait une sorte de muraille semblant atteindre le ciel et derrière elle, il y avait la forêt qu'elle avait quittée à peine quelques minutes avant. C'était une blague ? Ronchonnant, elle soupira le plus bruyamment possible et se dirigea de nouveau vers les arbres. Était-elle maudite ? Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'en suivant la muraille, elle arriverait à un village ou un château ou quelque chose d'encore mieux ? Ou peut-être que ce mur gigantesque faisait la taille de la muraille de Chine et là, elle était mal barrée. Puisqu'aucune autre possibilité ne s'offrait à elle, Léa décida de suivre le mur.

La marche à côté du mur fut plutôt longue. Surtout lorsqu'une sorte de poisson de mer ressemblant à un Pokemon surgit au-dessus du mur et disparu au delà de la forêt. Devenait-elle folle ? Avait-elle rêvée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle était dans un rêve. Logique implacable. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, sa randonnée continua. Ce ne fût qu'après ce qui lui sembla des heures qu'elle aperçut une sorte de plaine. Un sourire collé au visage, elle se dirigea vers cette plaine. Mauvaise pioche. Elle se rendit compte que c'était une rizière et s'embourba dedans. Jurant, elle sortit de l'agriculture dans laquelles était tombée et retourna contre la grande roche pour voir le paysage. Sous ses yeux ébahis, elle pouvait voir que le mur de pierre contre laquelle elle se tenait et qu'elle avait suivit semblait être formé en rond. A plusieurs kilomètres d'elle, se trouvait une ville aux toits et aux murs blancs et ce qui l'étonna encore plus fût le palais qui surplombait tout le paysage. Tout simplement incroyable et magnifique. Son regard se porta sur la ville, et remarqua un cours d'eau qui devait être un fleuve. Il y avait donc un port. Suivant l'eau bleu, elle se rendit compte que cette boisson indispensable à la vie sortait de l'enceinte que formait la muraille. Curieuse, elle descendit de quelques pas, manqua de trébucher et put voir ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté. Une immensité bleue. Elle était sur une île ! Comment son imagination, aussi fertile soit-elle, avait put imaginer tout ça ? C'était impossible, non ? Oui ? Respire, respire, respire, ce n'est qu'un rêve aussi beau soit-il, il finira par s'arrêter. En vérité, elle s'inquiétait un peu, son rêve ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait bien trop réel au niveau des sens et des détails. C'était étrange.

Un peu troublée, elle se décida à aller à la rencontre de cette ville de marbre blanc. Une boule d'appréhension tombait dans son estomac, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Etait-ce la peur de l'inconnu ? Sûrement. Sa cousine lui en avait déjà parlé de ce sentiment de gouffre sous ses pieds. Elle ne pensait pas jusqu'à maintenant que c'était si terrible. Ses muscles s'étaient tendues comme pour se préparer à reçevoir un coup. Comment se faisait-il que ce rêve paraisse si réel ? Normalement, c'est un minimum réaliste et on ne ressent pas tout mais là, c'était comme être branchée sur une autre vie.

Ses pas la menèrent à quelques maisons perduent entre les cultures. Les personnes qui sortaient de ces maisons étaient habillées bizarrement, comme dans un conte des milles et une nuit. D'ailleurs, ils regardaient ses vêtements bizarrement. Une impression de porter une tenue de clown ou inadaptée la prit. C'était gênant. Au moment où elle pensait ça, une femme rondouillarde et aux cheveux bruns et hirsutes s'était avançée, se tenant devant elle. Léa ne savait pas comment réagir et resta plantée comme un piquet, attendant que la femme fasse une geste. Celle-ci en fit effectivement un en faisait un grand sourire où l'on pouvoit voir toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour ...

[ ]

A ce même moment, dans un autre endroit, une personne brouillonnait de rage et d'inquiétude. La jeune fille tournait en rond et se rongeait les ongles. Toutes les personnes autour d'elle essayaient de la soutenir sauf que celle-ci ne les laissaient pas approcher à moins de dix mètres d'elle. En effet, la jeune brune du nom de Lizzie, n'ayant pas vu son amie de la journée s'était rendue chez elle. Mauvaise nouvelle. Personne ne l'avait vue, et les parents semblaient inquiets. La mère de Léa semblait sur le point de pleurer quand Lizzie les avaient quittés. Mais où était passée sa fichue meilleure amie ?! Nulle part. Elle n'était pas au lycée et n'était pas rentrée chez elle, aucune trace non plus à son club de danse. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue, c'était le matin à sept heures, sa mère l'avait vue partir au lycée comme chaque début de journée.

- Elle a peut-être fuguée ? proposa une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dans l'assemblée qui l'entourait.

Lizzie se retient de lui mettre une claque. Elle se vengerait dans l'intimité. Tout le monde dans le lycée la respectait et la pensait forte, c'était pas le moment de faire l'imbécile et de passer sa peur aux autres. Une chose était sûr, tous leurs amis communs et pas communs étaient réunis dans cette petite salle de classe suite à l'annonce de la disparition mystérieuse de Léa et chacun semblait tourmenté. En rajouter ne servirait à rien.

La rockeuse ne pouvant plus supporter la lourdeur de l'atmosphère sortie de la classe en claquant la porte. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit la blonde et se dit que c'était tout simplement impossible. Léa n'aurait jamais fuguée, elle n'aurait jamais voulue faire du mal psychologiquement à ses proches. Et puis Léa au milieu d'une forêt ça semblait presque ironique, non ? Elle ne ferait que tourner en rond et tomber toutes les trente secondes ! Léa en ville c'était mieux mais une fois la nuit tombée, celle-ci se cacherait dans les toilettes publiques espérant ne pas tombé sur Slenderman. Vraiment, cette hypothèse paressait invraisemblable. Alors pourquoi ?

Négligeant son rendez-vous avec un éventuel "futur petit-copain", elle retourna chez elle en bus puis à pied. Sa maison était belle, en même temps ses parents appartenaient à une classe de la société plutôt élevée. Mais malgré cette richesse, Lizzie n'était pas une fille à papa et se sentait mal à l'aise lors de dîners familiaux avec des membres de la famille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Tous les jours lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle avait l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cet endroit. Pourtant, elle vivait ici depuis toujours. Son look et son attitude la rendait différente. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait la faire changer en petite "miss parfaite". En parlant de "miss parfaite", elle se rappela les concours de mini-miss organisés par sa mère. C'était une horreur pour elle. Bien loin de ce à quoi elle ressemblait aujourd'hui.

Sa chambre, c'était son sanctuaire, une pièce faîte à son image. Ses parents l'avaient laissés faire. Et oui, ses parents n'étaient ni horribles, ni sadiques ou autre comme l'on pouvait voir dans certains romans ou films. Ils ne la rejetaient pas. Ils avaient acceptés l'évidence. Son père était rationnel, c'était passé tout de suite. Sa mère s'était habituée à son look au fil du temps.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle s'endormit plongé dans un rêve où sa meilleure amie se faisait poursuivre par Edward de Twilight voulant l'épouser. Sa meilleure amie n'aimait pas les films de Twilight, appréciait un peu les livres et fantasmait complètement sur Jacob torse nu. Fais toi une raison Edward, elle ne veut pas de toi ! Le rêve continuait avec Lizzie armée d'une fourche, plantant les piques dans l'arrière train d'Edward et riant diaboliquement.


	4. Chapter 4 : Oscar la star !

Léa suivait la femme brune sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et puis la petite femme ronde semblait gentille. Celle-ci lui avait sourit précédemment et lui avait dit qu'elle semblait un peu perdue. Les mots "voyageuse" ou "clown" n'auraient pas vraiment changés le sens de sa phrase. Donc, elle suivait la femme. La brune marchait d'ailleurs très vite malgré sa petite taille. Léa pensait clairement qu'Usean Bolt aurait fait pale figure à côté de cette femme.  
>A peine quelques minutes après, elles arrivèrent devant une petite maison blanche aux murs lisses. La femme l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur. Léa la suivit un peu hésitante. La dame lui proposa de s'asseoir et partit dans une autre pièce. Elle revint avec des vêtements. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil tout en prenant les habits qui lui étaient généreusement offerts. Après un petit coup d'oeil sur ses vêtements plein de boue et de feuilles lui fient prendre conscience qu'elle devait ressembler à une sauvage. La dame brune devait être le genre de personne gentille, généreuse ou encore une fan de mode qui détestait voir les vêtements complètement salis, tachés, déchirés, tailladés et compagnie.<br>La deuxième solution semblait très plausible vu le regard qu'elle lui portait.

- Madame ... Où suis-je?

- Oh, ne m'appelle pas madame. Je ne suis pas si vieille voyons ! Je m'appelle Magdalena.

Léa se rendit compte qu'elle était une impolie de la pire espèce et que cette femme était peut-être vraiment gentille et généreuse.

- Désolée pour mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Léa. Mais où sommes nous ? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit ici.

La dénommée Magdalena la regarda bizarrement. Elle ne devait pas avoir affaire à des personnes aussi égarées tous les jours. Un grand sourire ne tarda pas à apparaître sur son visage rond et halé.

- Oh, tu dois être une victime de naufrage. Quelle chance que tu aies survécue ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ici, tu es en sécurité.

Ce qu'elle disait ne répondait pas vraiment à la question de Léa. Celle-ci commençait à se demander si un jour elle aurait une vraie réponse. Toussotant légèrement, elle reposa la fameuse question. Quand même, se répéter devenait rapidement énervant.

- Oh, c'est vrai tu veux savoir le nom du pays ? Et bien tu trouves à Sindoria, le pays gouverné par le Roi des sept mers.

Le Roi des sept mers ? Ah oui dans Magi, son manga préféré ! Ah ah ah. Léa regarda Magadalena comme stupéfiée. La brunette semblait commencé à s'inquiéter. En effet, voir une jeune fille en mode statue et livide devait un peu faire peur. Et Magdalena avait bien raison de se soucier de Léa, car à peine une minute plus tard, celle-ci tomba de sa chaise à la renverse en criant "OH MY GOD", s'évanouissant à même le sol.

[...]

Jetant ses affaires par terre, Lizzie n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Voilà deux jours que sa meilleure amie disparue. Aucun indice. Rien, nada, niente, quedalle. Depuis deux putain de jours, elle se creusait la tête et allait dans chaque endroit apprécié de Léa.

Mais rien de chez rien. Où avait-elle pu passer ? Pour Lizzie la police ne bougeait pas assez son cul. En faîtes pour elle, ils étaient tous des incapables. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne retrouvaient pas sa meilleure amie.

D'un coup de pied, elle envoya valser sa poubelle en direction de la porte. La dite porte était d'ailleurs en train de s'ouvrir. Le visiteur se prit donc la poubelle dans la face. Lizzie se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre et la referma d'un coup sec. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il vienne.  
>Raté. A peine deux minutes plus tard, une femme aux longs cheveux roux, aux étonnants yeux verts et possédant un boa fuschia posé sur ses épaules admira les dégâts. De ses longs doigts fins et blancs, elle remit chaque affaire à sa place puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Lizzie et croisa les jambes.<p>

- Ma chérie, je sais ce qui t'arrives. J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! s'exclama t-elle gaiement en sortant un concombre de son sac.

Lizzie rouge tomate fonça sur l'intruse et mit son pied dans la figure. D'un geste rodé, elle attrapa le légume vert et le balança par la fenêtre.

- Non mon concombre ! Cria horrifié la jeune rousse.

Cette fois c'était trop. Les cheveux dressés sur la tête presque comme Vegeta, Lizzie lui envoya un magnifique crochet du droit. Son énervement atteignait des sommets. Cependant, son adversaire à l'étrange boa esquiva le coup facilement.

- PUTAIN ! MAIS OSCAR TIRE TOI DE MA CHAMBRE ET N'Y REVIENS PAS AVANT LE SIECLE PROCHAIN ! Hurla Lizzie.

En effet, la jeune femme rousse n'en était pas une. Le jeune homme roux donc, fit la moue et tourna le dos à Lizzie. Son intention était claire, il voulait bouder. Pour Lizzie, c'était une véritable torture d'avoir un frère aîné aux manières de donna, Drama Queen et Drag Queen, à la voix de cristal et par dessus tout à la joie contagieuse.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas être joyeuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette andouille arrive pile à ce moment là ? Elle soupira et s'assit dos à son frère.

- Ma chérie, tu sais, ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'on va la retrouver plus vite. Moi aussi j'aimerai retrouver ma petite puce c'est sûr mais c'est en restant calme qu'on y arriva, dit calmement celui-ci, en se curant un ongle manucuré. D'ailleurs regarde ce que je t'ai apporté !

Le jeune homme sorti de son sac à main recouvert de pompons un petit livre avec une couverture aux couleurs vives. Des personnages étaient dessinés dessus avec des vêtements orientales. Lizzie jeta un coup d'oeil au livre et le prit.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais pars de ma chambre, je veux être seule.

Son frère obtempéra et partit. Bien sûr il lui fit un baiser mouillé sur la joue, qui avait laissé une belle trace rouge et bien nette sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille. Grognant, elle essuya la "tache" et se coucha dans son lit.

Les yeux légèrement humides et les lèvres serrées, elle commença sa lecture. C'était son manga préféré, Magi : The labyrinth of magic. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à remontrer son moral. Elle continua sa lecture, lisant les aventures d'Aladdin.  
>On voyait l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, Magdalena, une guérisseuse altruiste et énergique aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Elle accueillait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds plein de boue et de terre, et aux yeux bleu lagon.<br>Son visage lui semblait familier. Sa manière de parler et de se tenir lui disait aussi quelque chose d'ailleurs.

Une réplique attira son attention "Oh, c'est vrai tu veux savoir le nom du pays ? Et bien tu trouves à Sindoria, le pays gouverné par le Roi des sept mers". La jeune fille était tombée dans les pommes. Lizzie trouvait ça un peu bizarre. Bon, on était dans un manga aussi.  
>Soudain elle arrêta tout mouvement. Un gros plan sur le visage de la jeune fille prenait toute une page de gauche. Lizzie écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'effroi.<p>

- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE LEA !

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est à dire vers environ une heure du matin, Lizzie s'était couchée, après s'être torturée l'esprit comme jamais, et commençait à s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner, et de se retourner dans son lit depuis sa découverte. C'était étrange. Peut-être s'était-elle trompé. Oui, sans doute. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait encore malgré son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et les émotions, une lumière violette commença à l'entourer. C'était faible mais de plus en plus lumineux. Lizzie finit par discerner cette lumière à travers ses yeux entrouverts, mais, fatigué s'endormit sur le coup.


End file.
